Time Will Tell All
by archergirl14
Summary: In this story, past lives become a burden when they shed light to a dark past and maybe even a fast approaching dark future...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Legend of Zelda characters or stories, but I do own many of the actual games. XD Also this fic has spoilers from almost all the games, or at least I'm trying to make it that way but will be released one bit at a time.

_Chapter I: His Story_

The clanking of chains echoed in his ears, everything around him was black and the air moist. The smell was probably the worst in the dark cell he was caged in, his wrists and ankles throbbed at the force their chains held them to the floor below and the wall above. It wasn't until a bright light disturbed the darkness that his eyes could finally adjust to the new light upon him.

'**Link… Link the Hero.'** The voice though quite small rang in his ears, for his home had been in silence for the span of four long years.

'**Lord Dagianis—the man who framed you—has been killed by the Demon King. Please come out into the light of day. The Demon King's army will soon be upon us.'**

It was silent for a few seconds before his words, spoken with disgust, settled upon them. "It was you—my own people—who said you had no need for a powerful Hero. And now that it's convenient for you, you want me to fight? What's more, my sword is broken. I can't even run anymore." As Link spoke his words went from disgust to that of which one would speak when betrayed.

'**Our little... misunderstanding has been resolved. Your premonition of danger was correct. We all understand that now. You are the only one who can drive off the Demon King and protect Hylia!'** Beside the old man on his knees was a young man who appeared to be the age of eighteen if not a year or two older. **'Your weapon. Orville has tended to it these past four years.'**

The man now known as Orville, raised his arms presenting him with a sword. **'Link, our Hero. It is my honor to be able to present this blade to you.'** Link looked at him from behind shaggy blonde bangs, his eyes blazing like blue fire. He felt the chains that imprisoned him drop releasing all which held him still. With reflexes fast and swift, he donned his gear now ready for the battle field. "And here I had thought… that I would be able to sleep in peace." _But if you wish to wake the lion… then give him fangs!_

He scanned the ground and all the people that stood upon it, he felt his cape flap in the wind the breeze quite refreshing. _My dear land of Hylia! Though people's hearts may change with time, this land's beauty, pride, and purity never change. If you have need of me… then I will forever fight to defend you. Let us fight together, children of Hylia._

'**Hey! What's that? A Bird? It's coming this way! It's a Demon! A Demon come to attack us! FIRE ARROWWWS!'** Suddenly panic filled the crowd below him, all eyes directed at the sky above.

Link himself looked into the sky. A bird, crimson in color filled his view. Something… there was something or someone rather riding on its back. "Wait! Hold your fire! There's someone on it!" The bird landed before him, a beautiful blonde woman practically floated to the ground. Up close he took in her petite frame, and the white gown she wore. Was she an Angel? No, that wasn't it.

It was then that her voice spoke to all before her. It soothed his soul and brought him peace of mind. "_I am the white Goddess Hylia."_ She looked to the bird beside her, and then spoke once again. _"This is a Loftwing—A bird of the Gods."_

'**Goddess?! It's Hylia's guardian Goddess!'** Heavy murmurs filled the crowd at the appearance of one so holy.

It was then that a booming voice filled his head. He did not know who had spoken, but from the Goddess's gentle look at the crimson bird helped him piece it together. **Hmph! Our search is in vain, Hylia. They are so fearful that they cannot tell Gods from Demons! That is how useless these humans are. The one I seek will not be found here in this lower world. Someone able to fight the Demon King with me! Someone worthy to be my rider!**

Link filled with rage yelled firmly, his voice unwavering as he looked the monstrous bird in the eye and took a powerful step forward. "Useless"?! "If you seek souls to fight alongside you, we are here, Loftwing! We will defeat the Demon King!" He noticed the Goddesses gaze of shock as she looked at him, then he felt it change into a hopeful expression.

**Oh? And who might you be?** Link averted his gaze back to the crimson bird, his heart full of courage as he spoke his next words. "Link, a knight of the land of Hylia. Humans may look small in the eyes of a God… but there are those among us who have the courage to fight!" The bird gave him a challenging gaze as he took to the sky. **If this is so, then show me how much a human is worth!**

It was then that the Goddess approached him, a sword resting in her small hands. "The fearsome Demon King will soon raze the surface world with the fires of destruction. I cannot stand aside while my land and people fall to ruin. My people, you can escape to the sky. The loftwing will show you the way."

'**To the sky?! We aren't birds. And the Loftwing has already left us.'** The people were skeptical of the Goddesses words.

Her steps were light as she stood a foot length in front of him she bowed her head slightly as she spoke. _"The Master Sword, a blade that repels evil, will sunder the Earth… and act as a pillar to support the land as it floats up to the sky. And yet, it was created by the Gods, meant for our use alone. In order to exert its power on the surface world, it must be re-forged by human hands. The hands of the most honorable Hero in the land."_

She held the sword out to him, but Link's face turned away slightly ashamed of what had become of him. "Goddess, I was imprisoned for a long time, and my honor tarnished. I couldn't possibly lay hands on this sacred sword."

Hylia gave him a sorrowful expression, her voice gentle but firm. _"This blade knows whether or not you are tarnished. Link. Do you intend to take revenge on the kingdom that held you in contempt? Or will you save it from doom?"_

Link chuckled at her words before a smug grin crossed his lips. "Regardless of whether you are humans or Gods… all of you seek my answer. You use me whenever it suits you. Truly… But right now, it goes without saying—my spirit will always… stand with my friends!" He took sword in hand and raised it to the sky his voice rang clear over the people of Hylia. "Stroke the fires! With the Goddess's strength, we shall take to the sky!"

The Master Sword was broken by his hands, the hands of a Hero, and then was melted down in the searing flames… beaten… and reborn from suffering.

'**It's the end of the world! Oh, Goddess! Will you not come to our aid? Someone will save us! The Gods will not forsake us in our time of need.'** The cries for help fell on deaf ears as the war between demons and humans continued.

"Your prayers from afar won't vanquish the Demons!" Link's voice held promise as he let it wash over the people of Hylia.

Others not of the human race joined the fight, their drive fueled by the Goddess's plea for help. Over the course of seven days and seven nights, the Goddess's army fought valiantly against the army of the Demon King. Vast numbers of humans were slaughtered. But, few though they were, the courageous people continued to fight, their resolve unwavering.

"**What's wrong, coward?! You are nothing without your Gods. Weep! Howl! Turn and flee! Cast off your armor and kneel before me, and I may grant you the honor of serving us. Or would you rather these claws rend you asunder?"** The Demon King's powerful voice filled with malice spoke to him, almost as if he were a young child listening to his orders.

"I'm not afraid to die… but before I do? I will defeat you!" Before Link could evade his powerful claws, they sunk deep into the Hero's side causing blood to pour from the gash in his skin. Though he resisted his decent to the barren earth, he collapsed to its surface gasping for breath through the pain filled haze.

"**Foolish worm!"** The Demon King scoffed at the fallen Hero, and left him to continue on his path of destruction.

_My hometown… the beautiful air… the mountains… the rivers… reduced to this. Will this be the last thing I ever see…?_ **Climb atop my back.** It took almost all of his strength to look up at the crimson loftwing before him. "Th—The Loftwing?!" His voice filled with awe. "You mean you'll take me as your rider?" Link tilted his head his lips holding a small smile. **I have kept a close eye on your battle. We shall fight together… for eternity!**

Link's hands rested on the soft feathers of the crimson bird from his perch atop its back, the wind whipped his bangs around his face. "Loftwing, will you show our people to the skies? I ask your guidance." Link's tried to steady himself, his sight blurring every so often. **As long as you will fly with me henceforth.** Link smiled to himself. "Yes… I swear it!"

At that moment, as though offering a blessing, three dragons appeared and circled the two. _This symbol—what…?!_ His blue gaze rested upon his blade, the Master Sword, now held a new symbol on its metal surface. _'The Legacy of the Gods dwells within the Master Sword. Hero! Present thy sword before the Goddess!'_

With the words spoken by the mighty dragon Link then presented the new blade to Hylia's guardian Goddess. _"My country… my beloved people of Hylia… my humans. Live on and bear descendants—where the hands of the wicked cannot reach you, beyond the great sea of clouds, at the highest limits of the sky. And there… guard the legacy of the Gods—the Triforce—from the wicked!" _With a single swing of the sword, the goddess Hylia rent the earth.

'**We're taking to the sky! Gather at the castle! If you tarry, you'll be left behind! Hurry!'** Spoken aloud these words ensured the people of Hylia would be safe from harm, and from the hands of the Demon King.

"_Link! The Sword! Take it!" _Her words echoed in his head as he once again raised the sword to the sky, before taking it into both hands and plunging it into the rent earth. _Long live the beautiful land of Hylia!_ He let go of the sword as it rose in a pillar of light which would be guided by the crimson loftwing into the sky.

'**Link! Jump into the light—please! What are you doing?! Hurry!'** Link gave them a sad smile but did not take their outstretched hands, he knew he was fading and would just be a memory soon.

Link fell to his knees gripping his bleeding side in pain, he moved so that his back would be up against a large stone. _May you thrive, my comrades. I pray for your happiness with all my heart._ He gazed up at the sky longingly he wanted so badly to fulfill the promise to the crimson Loftwing. _In truth, I wanted to take to the skies with you… but my body is heavy. It feels as though I'm stuck to the ground. I can't move. Curses! Loftwing… I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. But, crimson bird, I hope that you can somehow grant my final wish. Ah… It doesn't hurt anymore. My spirit… will always… be… with you…_

Soon after he had passed on to the next world the Goddess Hylia came upon his limp form. She went to her knees beside her fallen Hero holding him close in her arms. _"Link… Link! Your imprisonment was willed by the heavens. It was meant to make you strong. Like a sword hammered and honed so that it would never break. It was necessary to transform you into one fit to wield the Master Sword… The sword was tempered by your spirit. You woke it… and will serve as its master for all eternity… This is because you deeply love the land of Hylia… and all its people… as do I." _Hylia wept, her tears ran down her beautiful pale face as she looked at her Hero before her, one would think him sleeping if they had not known he was dead. _"But because of this, your life has been full of suffering. I have watched you… and felt your pain like a knife through my body. I will ensure that your gentle, heroic spirit will live on eternally. And I… I shall shed my divinity. The next time we meet, I wish to stand before you as a simple human. Whenever the land of Hylia is in danger… we shall be reborn…"_

* * *

He awoke gasping for air, his blonde bangs plastered to his forehead and sweat dripping down his bare chest. He looked around the room finally coming to realize it was his own, he let out a relieved sigh before someone banged on his bedroom door startling him slightly.

"Link you dumb ass get up! You know we have classes and if we're late again I'm going to kick your ass across campus." A male voice shouted harshly through the door. Link shook his head and rolled his eyes, Damian his roommate, was always a hot head and never knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"Alright, alright I'm up no need to get your nickers in a twist." Link laughed as Damian tried to get his door open, when he couldn't he yelled profanity though the closed door. Link slipped out of bed to turn his stereo on to drown out Damian, and to help him think clearly about the dream that had plagued him for the past month.

In every single dream the man that shared his name always died, and in the end he was held in the arms of the beautiful Goddess as she shed tears for her fallen Hero. He had known for a while that this was no regular dream, and he knew it held a great meaning for him, though he may not know what it meant now but he was surely going to find out.

He headed for his bathroom while grabbing his baggy jeans, a new pair of boxers, and a green muscle shirt. When he looked into the mirror he could tell he was covered in sweat from head to waist, his bright blue eyes turned away from the sight only to land on his shower. He turned it on and stepped inside after undressing before letting the cool water wash over his heated skin. When finished he turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the rack by the shower itself.

He dressed again towel drying his hair thoroughly before looking into the mirror, his hair fell in his face but not quite to the point where he couldn't see. He reached over and grabbed his small earrings placing them on his pointed ears, afterward he brushed his teeth, spit out the water, and dried his mouth. He tied his shoulder length blonde hair in a low ponytail with a green tie, before heading back into his room.

As soon as he shut the radio off he noticed that Damian was no longer cursing though his door, which was quite odd considering their routine for the past year had been consistent with Damian waking him up, Link giving a smart ass reply, Damian shouting profanity, Link turning on the radio and taking a shower, then Link turning off his radio to hear Damian banging on his door still with the onslaught of more profanity.

_Hm, well that's odd._ Was the only thought Link could think of.

* * *

AN: I started this story in my head, honestly I don't really know where it's going at the moment although I have this chapter done and the next is almost complete. Anyway I thought I'd just throw this out there and see how it flows. Her Story is next, so who could it be... XD By the way most of this chapter is from the Skyward Sword manga at the end of Hyrule Historia, just wanted to let you know so I don't get bitched out for it.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Legend of Zelda characters or stories, but I do own many of the actual games. XD Also this fic has spoilers from almost all the games, or at least I'm trying to make it that way.

_Chapter II: Her Story_

* * *

_"We must hurry Loftwing. I know that the one we seek stands among my people."_ She ran her fingers through the crimson bird's soft feathers. As the wind passed by her atop the crimson bird, her long blonde hair fluttered around her face._** I highly doubt you my goddess Hylia, they are a weak race compared to that of a god.**_

Hylia sighed as her people came into view, as they descended she heard fearful voices. **"Hey! What's that? A Bird? It's coming this way! It's a Demon! A Demon come to attack us! FIRE ARROWWWS!"** Hylia knew that the arrows they fired could not harm her or the Loftwing she was perched upon.

It wasn't until she heard a strong voice that seemed to command the people below yell out. "Wait! Hold your fire! There's someone on it!" As soon as the command was given, all fire ceased allowing her Loftwing to land upon the earth.

Upon landing she slowly floated to the ground, her small feet hit the soil as she stood among her frightened people. _"I am the white Goddess Hylia." _She looked to the bird beside her, and then spoke once again. _"This is a Loftwing—A bird of the Gods."_

"**Goddess?! It's Hylia's guardian Goddess!"** Heavy murmurs filled the crowd at her appearance.

Hylia turned to the crimson Loftwing and waited for the words he would speak, words she knew of and heard from him quite often since the war with the Demon King began. She knew in her heart only the chosen would answer his words. _**Hmph! Our search is in vain, Hylia. They are so fearful that they cannot tell Gods from Demons! That is how useless these humans are. The one I seek will not be found here in this lower world. Someone able to fight the Demon King with me! Someone worthy to be my rider!**_

It was then that a young man clad in green stepped forward with anger, yet his words struck her straight and true. "Useless"?! "If you seek souls to fight alongside you, we are here, Loftwing! We will defeat the Demon King!" She could not contain her shock at first, but then her expression changed to that of hope.

_**Oh? And who might you be?**_ She noticed his words held a scoff. The man turned his gaze from her and looked her Loftwing in the eye without fear and plenty of courage. "Link, a knight of the land of Hylia. Humans may look small in the eyes of a God… but there are those among us who have the courage to fight!" Her bird gave him a challenging gaze as he took to the sky. _**If this is so, then show me how much a human is worth!**_

It was then that the she approached him, a sword resting in her small hands. _"The fearsome Demon King will soon raze the surface world with the fires of destruction. I cannot stand aside while my land and people fall to ruin. My people, you can escape to the sky. The loftwing will show you the way." _Her words held promise, which she would gladly bet her divinity on.

"**To the sky?! We aren't birds. And the loftwing has already left us."** The people were skeptical of her words.

Hylia's steps were light as she stood a foot length away from the knight named Link, and she then bowed her head to him slightly as she spoke. _"The Master Sword, a blade that repels evil, will sunder the Earth… and act as a pillar to support the land as it floats up to the sky. And yet, it was created by the Gods, meant for our use alone. In order to exert its power on the surface world, it must be re-forged by human hands. The hands of the most honorable Hero in the land."_

She held the sword out to him, but his face turned away from her slightly. "Goddess, I was imprisoned for a long time, and my honor tarnished. I couldn't possibly lay hands on this sacred sword."

Hylia couldn't help the sorrowful expression she gave him, the next time she spoke her voice was gentle yet firm. _"This blade knows whether or not you are tarnished. Link. Do you intend to take revenge on the kingdom that held you in contempt? Or will you save it from doom?"_

His chuckle brought joy to her heart, she knew now what his choice would be and she couldn't help but to be glad for it. "Regardless of whether you are humans or Gods… all of you seek my answer. You use me whenever it suits you. Truly… But right now, it goes without saying—my spirit will always… stand with my friends!" He took sword in hand and raised it to the sky his voice rang clear over the people of Hylia and through the heart of the Goddess. "Stroke the fires! With the Goddess's strength, we shall take to the sky!"

Hylia departed from their presence to gather more to help in the Great War against the Demon King's army. _"Creatures of the world below. Servants of the Goddess. The Humans are at war. You will go to their aid."_

Over the course of seven days and seven nights, her army fought valiantly against the army of the Demon King. Vast numbers of humans were slaughtered. But, few though they were, the courageous people continued to fight, their resolve unwavering.

With the words spoken by the mighty dragon her chosen Hero then presented the new blade to her_. "My country… my beloved people of Hylia… my humans. Live on and bear descendants—where the hands of the wicked cannot reach you, beyond the great sea of clouds, at the highest limits of the sky. And there… guard the legacy of the Gods—the Triforce—from the wicked!"_ With a single swing of the sword, she rent the earth.

"_Link! The Sword! Take it!"_ Her words echoed in her Hero's head as he once again raised the sword to the sky, before taking it into both hands and plunging it into the rent earth. It was then she knew her people would be safe before she herself went to face the Demon King alone…

"_**Where have you hidden the golden triangles?!"**_ The Demon King growled in her presence, with a smile she gave him her answer her arm outstretched with her hand welding strong magic. _"They have gone to a place which you will never reach. A sacred place that evil will never violate. There to be protected by my devoted people."_ The Demon King howled in rage his darkness growing ever faster around her glowing white light. _**"They rest in the hands of humans?! Curse you, Goddess…"**_ With the last of her magic and most of her strength she sealed him away, but his last words sent a chill down her spine. _**"Do not think that this ends here. That absolute power will be mine. And when that day comes, the demon tribe will rule over the world as Kings!"**_ His cold dark laughter echoed behind even after he'd disappeared from her sight.

Hylia closed her eyes trying to forget the Demon King's words and the chill it gave her, once she opened them they began to glow with a warm white light as she sensed where her chosen knight resided. Once she knew his location she disappeared in a flurry of sparks of light, she reappeared in the blink of an eye her gaze falling on a limp form glad in green_. No…no, no, no. This was not supposed to happen._ She moved with fluid motion to his side and knelt beside him. She gently pulled him into her arms, and looked down at him lovingly as she did all of her people. _"Link… Link! Your imprisonment was willed by the heavens. It was meant to make you strong. Like a sword hammered and honed so that it would never break. It was necessary to transform you into one fit to wield the Master Sword… The sword was tempered by your spirit. You woke it… and will serve as its master for all eternity… This is because you deeply love the land of Hylia… and all its people… as do I."_ Hylia wept, her clear tears ran down her beautiful pale face as she looked at her Hero before her, one would think him sleeping if they had not known he was dead. _"But because of this, your life has been full of suffering. I have watched you… and felt your pain like a knife through my body. I will ensure that your gentle, heroic spirit will live on eternally. And I… I shall shed my divinity. The next time we meet, I wish to stand before you as a simple human. Whenever the land of Hylia is in danger… we shall be reborn…_

* * *

There was a loud 'thump' and a low groan before a head of tangled blonde hair peered out from under knotted blankets. "Not again." She sighed as she untangled her limbs from her sheets an annoyed sound leaving her lips. Come on Zelda get ahold of yourself, this same dream has been plaguing you for the past month. _Why does it not surprise me I always wake up the same damn way. _

Zelda lifted herself off her wooden bedroom floor cursing her hair the whole way. Once untangled she picked up the fabric from the floor and set it back on the bed, in a ball of course, since she was too lazy to fix it properly. She then stretched out her back taking out the kinks which allowed her muscles to relax.

"First day of school, finally dad's letting me learn at the University. No more home schooling for me! I'll be able to make new friends, any friends would make me happy, but first I need to clean myself up." _There I go talking to myself again, my nastiest bad habit._ Zelda huffed as she dug through her drawers for the new cloths she bought last weekend when she went to the blow out sell for back to school cloths. As soon as she snagged them she made a bee line for the bathroom, the first thing she did was look in the mirror. Her head was a tangled mess of blonde hair that was all over her face, she frowned at the sight as her ocean blue eyes took in the damage. She grabbed her brush and brushed out the tangles, her smile when finished brightened her mood. Now she could shower and not have to worry about making her hair even more of a mess.

She stripped off her nightgown and jumped into the now warm running water, before she shifted her weight so she could reach her watermelon shampoo to lather it into her hair. She managed to keep a comb in the shower which so happened to help get rid of tangles she may have caused while massaging the shampoo and conditioner into her hair.

After rinsing out the shampoo she then applied her conditioner, while she let that sit in her hair she reached for her cherry blossom body wash. She rubbed the soap into her skin scrubbing every single inch of her before washing it off her body. Next she finally rinsed out her conditioner. As soon as all the soap was washed out she shut the water off and removed herself from the shower. She grabbed a blue bath towel from the cabinet over her toilet.

As soon as she towel dried her body she let it slip down her legs to the floor, she then reached for her undergarments which were a white lace pair of underwear and a matching bra. This particular pair of underwear happened to be rather unique to her wardrobe, for they were the only ones that had lace, but she rather fancied them for that particular reason.

She grabbed her panties and put one long slim leg through the hole, her fingers lightly skimming along her pink flesh in a light caress. Once on she reached for her matching bra which had a front clasp for an easy fit, plus it was best for her since she never really liked a back clasp. She reached for the new pink dress she'd left on the counter, from neck to waist it hugged her curves before it flowed out at the waist which ended a few inches below the knee.

She smiled to herself as she slid into her white pantyhose before putting on her white knee high high-heeled boots. She slowly took a few steps because this was the first time she wore her new high heeled boots, and to her relief she didn't trip and fall. Her next chore of the day was putting on her make-up, she hardly put any on, all of it was just light blue eye shadow, pinkish blush, and watermelon flavored lip-gloss. When she deemed herself worthy of leaving her room, she grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs of her father's two story house. In which, she paid him in order to rent her old room.

_Well it's time to start a new day…_ Zelda smiled as she opened the front door, and stepped into the morning sun.


End file.
